


A proposal and wedding

by unravellingreallity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unravellingreallity/pseuds/unravellingreallity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part: Proposal </p><p>Second part: Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proposal and wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first post on here,sorry if it's super bad. I already know it's cringeworthy but give it a try? I promise that with time and experience I'll start writing better.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mortal instruments rights or any of the these characters.

Proposal

“Alec hurry up and get dressed,oh and wear something decent.” shouted Magnus from the other room.

“Why?” questioned Alec. “I'm taking you on a surprise date.” replied Magnus.

“Okay, I'm ready.” said Alec as he walked out of the bathroom. I like those leather pants.” said Magnus.

“Yeah I thought you would.” replied Alec with a wink. 

Alec and Magnus both grabbed their coats then intertwined their fingers and walked out the door. As they walked to their destination people looked at them. Some looked at them and were okay and others looked at them and have them a death glare. Magnus and Alec had become used to it, it was normal for them and they didn't care what people thought because they love each other and that's all that mattered. When Alec and Magnus reached Central Park Magnus stopped and so did Magnus. 

“Do you remember what happened here?” asked Magnus.

“We went here on our first official date and you bought me a rose and we had our second kiss.” replied Alec. 

“Yes, correct so in honor of remembrance I got you a rose.” said Magnus. 

He handed the rose to Alec and Alec smelled it just like he did two years ago on their first date. 

“Alec you have made me so happy and from the moment I met you everything changed. When I first saw you I thought ‘damn’ because you were so hot. I thought you would end up only being a fling even though I wanted more than that from you. But that didn't stop me I still knew that I had to get you no matter what. I ended up getting you but then I lost you. Then I got you back and ever since then we've been together. I love you and need you and I want to be with forever. Alec Lightwood will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” said Magnus with a smile.

Alec could barely speak and tears of happiness were welling up in his eyes Alec started nodding,”Yes.” said Alec.

They hugged and kissed each other, some people were clapping. This was the happiest moment of Alec’s life. 

Wedding

It was the day of Alec's wedding and he couldn't be happier because he was marrying the love of his life. Alec normally wasn't a cliche man but today he was and he believed in not seeing each other before getting married. It was even greater because his parents were here, at first they didn't except him but now they loved him for who he was and they had been getting to know Magnus, Alec's groom to be. It wasn't long until Alec walked down the aisle and he was freaking out because Izzy hadn't come back to help him finish getting ready. Just a minute later Izzy walked in and went straight to Alec. 

“Where were you?” Alec questioned. 

“I was making sure Magnus was ready and now that he is let’s finish getting you ready.” replied Izzy. 

It only took about seven minutes for Izzy to make sure Alec's suit (and hair of course) was ready. 

“There you go, now you're ready to marry the love of your life.” said Izzy. 

“Thank you Izzy for helping me with everything and always supporting me I couldn't have done this without you.” Alec said. 

“No problem big bro.” replied Izzy with a smile.

Just then Clary poked her head in the door.  
“It's time.” she said.

Alec started walking towards the big room with all the guests in it. Outside the door Alec's parents were waiting to walk him down the aisle. Alec locked elbows with his parents on both sides and waited for the flower girl, ring bear, etc. After they all went Alec could finally see his fiancé. . At the end of the aisle Alec could see Magnus there smiling. Alec was in awe of how great Magnus looked. He started walking with both of his parents. It felt like forever reaching Magnus but Alec finally did it. 

“Hi.” Alec said nervously like he was meeting Magnus for the first time again. 

Magnus smiled,”Hey.” 

It was getting so hard for Alec not to just kiss Magnus right now and get the ceremony over with. Their wedding wasn't a traditional shadowhunter wedding, it was more mundane but Alec was okay with that.

“We gather here today to marry Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane.” the shadowhunter that was officiating the ceremony said,” You guys may not say your vows.” 

In the practice wedding Magnus had gone first in saying his vows so he was going first now. 

“So originally my plan was to write all these beautiful things down and reciting them but I just couldn't fathom my words into a sentence and I realized that I love you so much I don't need to write anything down it will all just come to me. The thing about love is you can fall in love so many times but you can only fall in love with your true love once. I am so thankful that I fell in love with you because you make me so happy and I know with you I'll get the life and family I've always dreamed of.” said Magnus on the verge of tears (happy tears).

“Um I don't know how to follow something as great as that. So unlike you I wrote my vows down because you know me I'm not good at words especially around you and right now because you take my breath away,” Alec opened up the paper that had his vows,” Once upon a time I thought that I would never find someone who would love me like you do but I did I found you. I'm gonna admit it and say that at first I found you annoying because you just wouldn't stop trying to get me. Later I was thankful for that trait of yours because if you didn't stop flirting with me I would've married a girl and since I'm gay that would've been weird. I remember once as I fell asleep I propped myself up on my elbow and just looked at you and smiled thinking how lucky am I to have this guy. I really don't have anything else to say because if I said everything we would be here forever. The only other thing I can say is I love you and thank you.” Alec finished. 

Alec and Magnus were both on the verge of crying now. 

“Alec do you this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” said the shadowhunter official. 

“I do.” Alec said smiling. 

“Magnus do you.” asked the official. 

“I do.” Magnus smiled.

“You may now kiss the groom.” the shadowhunter official said. 

Alec pulled Magnus by the collar and kissed him just like their first kiss. The happy couple walked back down the aisle smiling. This wedding was just the beginning of a beautiful marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this so please review and hopefully I'll be able to post more.


End file.
